dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Camelorum Correctional/1st floor sections
Cafeteria The cafeteria is located on the 1st floor, and is located behind the first five cells on the main hallway side nearest the lobby entrance. In spite the fact that it is operating in a prison, the cafeteria is about as sophisticated as an average small school cafeteria. It features an area for inmates to select their food trays, which consist of whatever the chef made that day. Chefs may vary, and range from staff to volunteer inmates. Inmate chefs have to maintain approval ratings to continue working as chefs, or else be assigned other kitchen duties. To date, only Jenny Jane has ever been expelled from chef duties for failure to maintain high approval ratings. (It was discovered, however, that her recipes - if nothing else - are effective at keeping Tobey the Toilet Monster from eating inmates.) There are nine benches total inside the cafeteria, with seating for up to 72 inmates at a time. Since inmates eat in waves, and are usually returned to their cells after meals, there are typically never more than 30 inmates in the cafeteria at a time. If a sufficient number are assigned community service projects, they are given pre-packaged meals to eat while on duty. This reduces the cafeteria volumes even further, to as few as 9 at any given wave. The cafeteria features a very large television set, which is multi-purpose. At times, the Camelry has used the cafeteria television / theater system (with a hooked-up camera) for teleconferencing. The cafeteria can also double as a classroom, when the other is in use and there is overflow. Lobby The lobby / receiving area is one of the main locations (along with the cafeteria and laundromat) in which civilians may visit inmates. It is also a location that some Percolations are sent to. The lobby is fairly small, and features a single front receiving desk. The desk room contains one of the few bookcases in the entire facility, from which inmates may check out books. 1st and 2nd floor inmates prefer it to the basement library. There are 20 chairs in the main receiving / waiting area, arranged similarly to a DMV / Secretary of State office's waiting area chairs. The chairs have had to be replaced a few times, such as when they began flying around Carly and caused a panicked Julie Moolie to open fire on them - believing they were possessed. Laundromat Like many other rooms, this can double as a backup classroom when the main one is too small. However, the laundromat usually serves its primary function. It is located on the opposite side from the workshop in the hallway leading to the main classroom. There are six washing machines and six driers, along with four sorting tables. Not much that is noteworthy to the series happens in this room. Workshop A workshop also is located on the first floor, which allows for inmates to craft a variety of items as they are permitted by supervision to. The most popular items are the woodcrafting stations, though there is also an easel for would-be painters. Shop class can also be used to craft items that the facility may need for its inventory for special purposes related to 2nd floor inmate needs. The Jens have often utilized the workshop to aid them in crafting tools to help them in the lab. Classroom There is a multi-purpose classroom on the 1st floor, one that is used for most functions that don't require the cafeteria for overflow. Up to 8 desks can fit comfortably in the small classroom, allowing for as many inmates to serve as students for a variety of functions. Shower stalls The 1st floor shower stalls allow for up to 8 inmates at a time to take showers, thus showers happen in waves as do the cafeteria. Shower schedules are set up to ensure that every inmate can get at least one shower every two days. Each inmate is allowed up to half an hour tops, though most are able to wrap up in 20 minutes. In spite being a small area with almost zero privacy for inmates, Rita Rigatoni has successfully pranked several in sneak attacks. Booking room This room contains a small photo studio, allowing for each of the inmates to get their mugshots taken next to a slate in accordance with their crimes. With a few exceptions, a regular black slate with white text is given for them to hold up - similarly to a regular police station mugshot. The key difference is that Camelorum staff will sometimes describe events on the slate using humorous commentary as they are able to. Inmates are usually cooperative with the commentary. A few times, slates have been worn as necklaces by some inmates. In other instances, a sign holder was used for the slate. Inmates are allowed up to 5 retakes on their shots, and staff try to make inmates look flattering. Playful teasing is frequent, and staff are encouraged not to be mean. The studio is located in a side room that is between the lobby and main first floor cell block, off to the side of a short hallway. While it is generally respected by most, the room has not been immune to shenanigans. When Tobey ate the slate, an improvised paper one was made for Annie Tudinous. This allowed her to write her own commentary, essentially insulting the judge and challenging the jury's decision as being stupid. She also took cheap shots at the DEA. Another time, the main background was eaten by the Cheshire Pig while BELF served as a lookout. As of season 2, Carly's randomness powers have a habit of causing shrubbery to grow through the floor if she spends too much time near the photo studio area. Staff have learned to keep Carly from spending too much time there, as they get annoyed when they have to contact a gardener on a regular basis to explain the situation. Camelry memorials Near the soccer field entrance / emergency exit, a memorial is eventually erected inside a glass case of the original Camelry. It contains mannequins dressed up as Lightning Hobo, Lemon Witch, Ion Boy, Maddening Rod, Semaphore, Gummibabe, Laney the Laughable, and the Glob. Noted in the info panels is the fact that Lightning Hobo was never actually an inmate at Camelorum. It is assumed (incorrectly) by the panel that Laney never was either. However, this is because they never learn that Laney is secretly the former inmate Jackie; as her Laney disguise successfully fools everyone except Johnny (who agrees to keep her identity a secret.) Soccer field Actually used for a variety of different purposes, the soccer field at Camelorum is the single largest outdoor activity center that is still considered an actual part of prison grounds. The second-largest area is the parking lot, though this is utilized far less for activities involving inmates that are non-Camelry. Category: Camelorum Adventures locations